monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rajunga
Snowman Iceblight|weaknesses = Thunder Fire|creator = Setheo (initial concept and artwork) TheBrilliantLance (information}}Rajunga is a Fanged Beast, and the Adapted Species of Rajang. Physiology Rajunga is much smaller than its ancestor, about the size of a Blangonga. This monster's frame is less muscular than Rajang: in fact, it is very lean with an almost disproportionately large stomach. Its body has signifigantly more hair, including a long, shaggy mane of black hair on its head and back and a beard-like tuft of fur on its jaw that extends to its chest. Rajunga's horns are smaller and more curled, its muzzle is shorter and more flattened, and it has a series of fang-like spikes arranged around its neck and lower jaw. Explanation for Evolution In the past, the strength and aggression of Rajang helped them to survive, but during the Second Dragon War it brought them close to being completely wiped out. In the conflict, these Fanged Beasts would take on any foe, be it human, wyvern, beast, or Elder Dragon. This tactic led to success at first, but as the war progressed they saw their numbers dwindle due to Elder Dragons outpacing them in evolution and power and humans developing more effective weapons. In spite of this, the biggest and strongest Rajang continued to relentlessly attack as it was their natural method of survival. This led to the Rajang species going almost completely extinct: except for the smaller, weaker individuals. These Rajang lacked the physical power and aggression of their counterparts, yet they possessed enough intelligence to know when to relent from a conflict or run away. Near the war's end, they fled to the cold mountains and arctic regions of the world to avoid being targeted by Elder Dragons or humans. These Rajang were the ancestors of the Rajunga, and it continues their less violent lifestyle. Abilities Though it lacks any elemental abilities, Rajunga is intelligent enough to launch ambush attacks on its prey and use its environment to attack by throwing rocks and snowballs. Rajunga sets traps for its prey and carefully watches their movements so it can attack at the right time. It can also coat its forearms in densely packed snow to make its punches more forceful and to cover its attackers in snow. Attacks '''Fist Swipe: '''Rajunga swipes one of its arms in an arc to strike a threat with its fist. '''Belly Flop: '''The monster dashes forward a short distance and falls on its stomach, causing a small tremor. '''Snowy Upturn: '''Rajunga sticks both its hands into the snow and rapidly lifts them up, throwing a pile of snow in front of it. Being hit with the snow can inflict Snowman. '''Rapid Slap: '''It rapidly slaps smaller enemies away. '''Pelting Pebbles: '''It throws small pebbles and ice chunks at its foes. While this attack does minor damage on contact, it can cause hunters to flinch. '''Flying Hook: '''In a manner similar to Blangonga, the Rajunga leaps forward while swinging its fist in a forward arc. '''Reversal Kick: '''The monster turns so its rear faces an enemy and kicks with its back legs. '''Horn Ram: '''Rajunga dashes forward a short distance while pointing its horns forward. Enraged Only '''Frozen Fists: '''The monster sticks its forearms into the snow and covers its arms in it. While it is enraged, all of its punching attacks will inflict Snowman. '''Snowball Fight: '''Rajunga throws two snowballs, one with each arm. Both of these snowballs can cause Snowman. '''Hard Knuckle: '''It hops backward a fair distance before leaping forward and forcefully striking an opponent with its fist. '''Wild Monkey: '''Rajunga punches forward twice, leaps backward, and ends the attack with a Hard Knuckle. '''Slap-Happy: '''The monster repeatedly slaps at a target 5-7 times. G-Rank Exclusive '''Knuckle Pound: '''Rajunga slams its fist into the ground, causing a tremor. '''Ground Slap: '''The Rajunga slaps the ground repeatedly, sending smaller foes flying. '''Spinning Strike: '''An attack carried over from its ancestor. The Rajunga spins while sliding forward. Enraged Only '''Freezing Cannonball: '''After covering its arms in snow, the Rajunga leaps into the air and crashes to earth with a spinning dive. It scatters snow in a wide area, and being hit with the snow causes Snowman. '''Trap Digger: '''It hastily digs a small hole in the ground. Hunters who walk over this hole will fall in and become trapped. '''Dempsey Roll: '''Another attack it has inherited from its ancestor. The Rajunga rapidly punches forward, striking anything in its way. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Sharp Claw * Suborder: Hard Teeth * Superfamily: Shaggy Mane * Family: Rajunga Habitat Range Rajunga can be found in cold, mountainous areas. Ecological Niche No longer an apex predator, Rajunga is intermediate in the food chain. It is an omnivore that preys upon plants, small invertebrates, and small herbivores, but it is in turn preyed upon by larger and more fearsome predators. Biological Adaptations The Rajunga has become fully adapted to life in the world's cold and mountainous regions. Its smaller, denser body structure is meant to conserve heat, and the shaggy mane on its back helps to trap heat within its body. Sharp claws on its fingers help it to grip thick snow and rocks as it climbs, and they also help it pack snow into snowballs to throw at its assailiants. Behavior Rajunga is a farily docile monster, and rarely starts fights unless it is provoked. It is intelligent enough to know when to fight or flee, and though it will defend its territory against smaller monsters it will quickly abandon its domain if it means it can escape. This monster leads a completely solitary life, although mothers will look after their young until they can fend for themselves.